Dbz : The Might Of Albeck
by Isaiahdbz
Summary: A syoc story. Albeck is here to take over earth. Will anyone stop him and his army?
1. Chapter 1 : introduction

[ Pan in to ship flying through space. inside there is a center statiob where a mysterious figure sits. A man in a white and green space suit arrives]

" Lord Alback we seem to have found a suitable planet".

"Is that so... tell me more"

"it seems as it is lush and full of vegitation, clean water, and game"

" Interesting... Is it inhabited"?

" Yes, by a race called... Humans"

" Interseting are they dangerous"?

" No there battle levels seem to lie between 5-10 sir"

" Then what are you waiting for, alert the crew members and set a course for this planet"

" Right away sir"!

[ The man leaves. Leaving the Mysterious figure alone]

" This planet, will soon feel the almighty power of Alback"! Hahahahahhahahahahahaha"!

**There you have it folks! The first chapter for my movie syoc. this story will follow the path of five being looking to protect the earth from Danger please PM me the characters. I currently need 5 of both male and female. I will stop accepting August 21. But i am ready, willing, and able. and you can count on me for a fast but detailed production.**

**Name:**

**age:**

**Skin color:**

**Species :**

**Ki color :**

**Attacks ( at least 7) :**

**abilities ( at least 5) :**

**Bio :**

**Sexuality :**

**Ultimate attack (Describe it) : **


	2. Arrival

Chapter 2 : Arrival

Bowerman a yardratian was sitting on a cliff trying to develop strategies on how to fight without the instant transmission use since it causes so much pain.

"It shoulden't limit me for long". he thought. "Besides... i have other problems with my powers".But on the bright side it has been so peaceful here, this Earth is a pretty great place.

**Bowerman (suppressed) - 14,000,000**

**Suddenly the sky grew darker and Bowerman looked up, to see a giant space shuttle. it looked like the size of a dyson sphere. Black all over with red lighting on the sides and back.it was 55 ft in legnth and 35ft in width. "Hi there im Kathy springs of the 4:00 news... and as our film crew has detected it seems that a giant space-like vehicle has entered our atmosphere.We are on standby for any news please be patient and await further instructions". The space ship crashed down a few feet away from the city and hit with a huge impact- cars,rocks,and derbis had been blown back and flying threw the air. Most of the city's skyscrapers glass windows had cracked as well. "Damn... What kind of ship is that'. said Bowerman. "Sir...we have landed'. said a lowley orange short man with green spikes on his back and a reptillian like tail. He is known as Otamo. "Otamo... tell me something i don't know, like when are we going to start taking over". Said Albeck. "Well sir". Responded Otamo. "Aren't you going to give a speech to the inhabitants of the land"? Instead of answering Albeck let out a finger beam the blasted through Otamo's ear. "Aaarch"! Screamed Otamo. "I'll send out the troops right away"! He said covering his bleeding chunk of ear.**

**Otamo - 300**

**Albeck - (suppressed) 400,256,000**

**Outside film crews had gathered aeound and the police had quarenteened the area. A police officer got a megaphone and began to speak: Everyone if you will- please exit the area and no camras allowed. Anyone violating these rules will be arrested immediatley". The people began backing away when suddenly the space ship began to open up and causes the area to shake. Elsewhere, Bowerman coukd feel the vibrations. "Goodness, whatever is happening out there... its intense.Back to the scene the people started falling down due to the tremor of the ship opening. When it stopped and the ship's opening was clear a group of 100 people in special space suits that were green with silver visors and kind of ressembled halo armour. The police officer got up and confronted them: "What do you want"! He demanded. "we come to you in peace and in the name of Earth but we will use force if we have too"! One of the men stepped foward and said: "Simple... were here fornyour planet. Rejoice as most of you will be killed but others will be used as slaves for your new master: Lord Albeck". "Be grateful that he is even considering sparing some of you".**

**People - 10**

**Police officers - 15**

**Albeck's soldiers - 10,000**

"**Yeah right"! said the police officer. "Were not going to stand for this and just lie down and let you take us over. The ploxw officer blew a whistle and the rest of the officers pulled out their handguns. "On my signal get ready to fire". Said the police officer. Bowerman was almost on his way to the location of the ship when he sensed something. "Man, Im sensing dozens od high energy forces - Whatever it is it would be smart for anyone not to engage. But all those smaller energies. They must be human! I got to hurry up and get there". Bowerman took off at fast speed. The police had their weapons ready while the news crew was secretly filming. "You have one more chance to stand down before we take action". Said the police officer. One of the soldiers put his finger on the side of his helmet and listened to a voice on the other end. "You have orders to shoot" it said. "Roger that". Said the soldier. The soldiers put their hand out infront of them and orange ki blast shot out from their palms.**

**Albeck's soldiers (Ki blast) - 10,100**

**"AAAAHHH"! That was the sound of many bloodcurling screams of people and innocents that filled the air. Many of them were shot down, while others fled to through the streets to hide and escape. "albeck said the people here were weak" said one of the soldiers. " But these people are just total pushovers Hahahahaha". As many people fled the camra person was running while holding the camra and the news reporter. "Keep going mike". She screamed. "And save the film". "Easy for you to say". He touted back. Bowerman was closing in on the scene. "Darn i'm too late. I'll need to get closer". Bowerman landed on the scene and looked around. Those who weren't dead had fled the scene. Bowerman looked at the silent area and thought: "Those guys are gonna pay".**


	3. A new face

**chapter 3: A new face**

**[Malgoren] : "You guys, I'm gonna give you one more chance to let go of your rage, and get the heck off this planet. If you don't I will use force against you.**

**The soldiers stop and look at Malgoren. Before they start laughing at him.**** One of the soldiers speak up: "If you think you can stop us haha...then your more than welcome to try".**

**[Malgoren] : Fine, don't say I didn't warn you.****Thee soldiers charge in at Malgoren but as they land on where he stood he is gone.**

**[ soldier] : Hey, where did he go?****suddenly a skinny ki beam shoits through the soldier causing hin to cough up blood and fall to the ground.****[ Soldier] : What was that?****Soon more and more soldier fall out, also with tiny holes where there heart was.**

**[ soldier] : Coward! Face us like a real man! I dare you!**

**[Malgoren] : As you wish**.**Malgoren comes up from behind the rock. The remaining soldiers charge him and attack him with punches and kicks from all angles, but he keeps dodging and ducking them, he even causes some of them to hit each other. One soldier attempt's to blast him with a ki attack, but Malgoren uses his close range telekenesis to fling a small chunk of rock into the right eye of the soldier causing him to not only scream in pain but misfire and shoot one of the other soldiers.**

**[Malgoren] : You'll have to do better than that.**

**Malgoren looks to blast another soldier but it instead disperses**** and falters.****[Malgoren] : Dammit! Not again.****From behind a soldier blast him and Malgoren falls to the ground. Then the remaing soldiers all start blasting him until most of his clothes are torn.****[Soldier] : "Alright thats enough. Let's take him back to Lord Albeck for questioning."****[Soldier] : "Are you crazy. He is clearly stronger than us, we have to finish him while we have the chance!"****Suddenly a light tan figure approches walking at a slow pace****[Mysterious figure] : "Hmph! And I thought today was going to be dull".****[ Soldier: "If your another one of those people who were sent here to stop us then I suggest we make quick work of him!"****The soldiers all blast at him from mtiple directions. Smoke fills the air with the scent of the ki blasts. The soliders look around to see if he had fled, but they don't see anyone.****[Soldier] : I know we got him now,there was no way he survived all of th- huh?!"****The smoke clears and the figure hasen't moved but no damage has been done to him.****[Respin] : "Now its my turn".****Respin (suppressed) : 50,678,000****chapter end.****"Hey guys its me, i know i havent posted in a while but school is back in I have been very busy. But continue to support the series and tell me if you like how your characters have been used.**


End file.
